


It Is Time

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has been waiting for Wolfstime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: heat

At first Belle thinks Ruby is running a fever. Her flesh is extra warm to the touch.

Then she remembers.

It’s Wolfstime soon.

Finally thought Belle.

\-----

‘Belle, what are you still doing here? You should be at the library now. Wolfstime is almost upon us,’ said Ruby.

Us. Not me.

That in itself was hope enough for Belle.

‘I don’t need to be anywhere but here with you Ruby,’ replied Belle, stepping forward to kiss Ruby sweetly.

As Ruby began reciprocating, Belle started to kiss more aggressively, tugging at Ruby’s bottom lip.

‘It’s not safe,’ began Ruby as she tried to pull away despite her body’s insistence that she was an idiot for even thinking of trying to escape Belle’s clearly amorous intent.

‘It is safe,’ replied Belle. ‘I am safe. You are safe.’

\-----

Belle feels so powerful that she would find it ridiculous, but there she is, crouching over Ruby with her fingers curling up inside, stroking as hard and fast as she can.

Ruby grapples uselessly at the carpet, pushing back with increasing desperation as Belle brings her closer and closer to orgasm.

She yells out as it finally hits her, tipped over the edge by Belle stretching herself to bite Ruby’s earlobe, three fingers thrust in as far as possible.

The change happens in seconds, and Belle finds herself face to face with a wolf, head nudging her to lie down as Ruby’s snout nosed her clit and her long tongue slid inside Belle.


End file.
